Twisted
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Second year of Camp Rock. Tess and Shane get together after Shane dumps Mitchie. It is a little rushed because I don't know hoe to do multi-chapters yet. Plus, I don't want to bore you guys for doing several chapters on one page. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Love forever

_**Twisted**_

**Hey guys. This is twisted. A camp rock story. It has Tess, Shane, and Mitchie in it. Thanks for viewing!**

_Tess's P.O.V_

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled out. They can't be dating. He is supposed to be my boyfriend. I mean I know that they had the whole song thing going on, but it was a song. Hello, I am Tess Tyler for God sake!

"Mitchie." He said grabbing her in his arms. Ugh. Watch, in three seconds they will kiss. Three…two…one. And there they go. Kissing like they haven't seen each other in years, when it was only one. This is Mitchie's second year at Camp rock, which means from last year, this may become her camp. I can't let that happen. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer right? Finally that kiss broke. It's safe for me to go in.

"Shane Gray? What are you doing here, I mean shouldn't you like be on tour or something?" I asked trying to hide the amount of annoyance in my voice.

"Actually, Tess, I took some time off for this camp. The press and my record dealers couldn't be more pleased. The press said more love action. My recorders said the press will love." He shrugged. I sighed holding onto the smile that was so fake.

"Oh. Hey Mitchie. It is so amazing to see you again!" I said looking at her. No bling, this should be so easy to take this camp over again.

"Yeah you too." She said. Fake. I can see it from her voice. We may have made up last camp rock year, but it's a new year, a new voice, a new life. And probably for her there are new lies.

"Well I have to get settled. Bye." I said then flipped my hair out of my face. Then strutted away, like the princess I am. "Peggy!" I exclaimed giving her a hug. "Ella!" I moved to her as well. "Hey. It has been forever." I said stepping back. They looked like they didn't know me.

"Tess," Peggy started. "We are going solo now. Ella may sing back-up for Mitchie though." MITCHIE!!!

"Who needs friends, when I have Caitlyn!" That sounded weird, but she was right behind them. "Caitlyn, um, so great to see you!" I said in a reassuring voice. She bought it.

"Yeah. You too Tess. What's up?" She asked me kind of curious and confused why I was talking to her.

"Nothing, I guess some of my **s:o c:a:l:l:e:d **_faithful_ friends **ditched** me to sing solo or back-up for _**Mitchie." I said making sure they heard most of it. **_

"_**Oh, that's too bad. Sorry, I am helping Mitchie too. So, sorry." What! Ok, this is getting crazy. It has been one day! **_

"_**Oh, ok. Bye." I walked away with my head down. "Now, I have so many enemies. First step, just last for now." I muttered under my breath. I didn't really know what to do for once. I got unpacked and then heard a faint knock on my door. **_

"_**Come in." I said without looking up. **_

"_**You sure I can?" It was Shane. I dropped my clothes on my bed and turned around slowly. **_

"_**What do you want now Shane?" I asked allowing acid come through my words. **_

"_**Easy, I wanted to tell you something." What did that idiot want now?**_

"_**Spill." I said acting, no being myself, a snot. **_

"_**I like you." He said plainly. I froze.**_

"_**What?" I asked not believing him.**_

"_**Tess I like you more than Mitchie, after spending a whole year with her, I noticed it." I was still frozen. What?**_

"_**What?" He rolled his eyes and started to walk over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me towards him. **_

"_**Maybe this will prove it." He said against my lips. Then his lips met mine. It was…magic. He pulled away and smiled and then chuckled once. "Wow." He said plainly. I nodded my head. Speechless. "I dumped Mitchie after seeing you this morning." He said pulling away. **_

"_**Wow." I spit out. **_

"_**Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as though it was a proposal. **_

"_**Duh. Wow, press will love this, T.J. Tyler's daughter dating the famous Shane Gray." I said as though it was the latest scoop of the world. He laughed. Then he came by my lips again and pressed his against mine. I pulled back now. **_

"_**What?" He asked still wanting more. I sighed. **_

"_**This is so Twisted." He chuckled. **_

"_**I like twisted, and I like you. Come on, the camp has just started, besides Mitchie doesn't need me, you are the one who doesn't have anyone." I laughed. He was the answer to me getting this camp back. And now, it will be easy to. I kissed him on the cheek and then we went into the start of our new world. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing Taylor!

_A/N: This is for all of my amazing viewers! Also, this was supposed to be a one chapter story, but I had some messages and reviews that said I should continue. Thank you so much! Keep reading, and I just found out how to do new chapters! Thanks to _**eeyore-ft-tigger**_. You rock! Ok, well summary of this chapter alone, Shane gray and Tess Tyler get together and someone who had a huge crush on Tess comes in the picture. (Old boyfriend surprises her) Now I will stop blabbing and let you read the story. __Enjoy! __J_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What's the first place you're going?" I asked.

"You mean instructing? Slow dancing." He said with a smile. I smiled as well. I was doing Slow dancing soon as well.

"Ok, sir instructor. Don't take it easy on me though." I said kicking his ankle slightly.

"Ow, what was that for?" I left his arms and then got up before him and walked backwards.

"Don't take it easy on me." I said with a teasing smile. "Race ya!" I yelled and then with that I turned around and ran. I was in high stilettos and on a dirt road it is hard. Shane finally caught up with me and beat me.

"Aw, don't be sad baby." I said coming towards me.

"I'm a loser, and these heels hurt." He smiled and laughed. I love that laugh.

"Please, you're not a loser, you have me."

"Wow, someone's self conceited." I said with a little laugh in my voice. He laughed again and I joined him. "Come on." I whispered in his ear and then I kissed him on the neck. I pulled away and held out my hand. He grabbed onto it and got up from the porch step.

"Ready for this?" He asked.

"For what? Being your girlfriend, or just the class?" I smiled.

"Sort of both. This is a big step. And there is some new guy named, Taylor I believe." I froze. Taylor? That was my old boyfriend's name. There are a lot of other Taylor's.

"Taylor what?" I asked aware of any answer.

"Taylor Brack." He said with a little grin. Oh my god, Taylor, Tay-B? (That was my nickname for him.) **(I got the inspiration of Tay-B from my friend from grade school named Jonathan B, so we called him Jay-B.)**

"Taylor was my boyfriend. I never knew he liked singing or dancing."

"How did you meet him?" Good he was just curious.

"At my mom's concert backstage. Turns out that his mom is one of my mom's back-up singers and his aunt one of my mom's back-up dancers." I let out a big sigh. "We kissed a few times, then it seemed like we were boyfriend/girlfriend. All he did was brag about dating me." I shook my head in disgust.

"Well let's get in there." He said with a smile. Then he took my hand and kissed it. I smiled.

"Okay." I said and then we walked in.

"Hey guys. Listen up. Grab a partner and we'll get started." He said. "Tess." He said with a smile and grabbed my hands. I grabbed his back. I looked around and saw Taylor with Mitchie.

"Hey, look both of our exes." I smiled and laughed. He joined in.

"Well let's get started." He whispered in my ear.

"Not here." I groaned as his breath blew in my ear. He laughed slightly.

"Ok, well everyone, this is Tess, we are something right now." I smiled. He introduced me. How cute! _Stop being weak Tess! _I breathed in and out at uneven paces now. "Ok, well guys, take your lady's waste and make sure there isn't much room between your bodies." He did it to me. And, there was NO room in between our bodies. "Then girls, take your hand and put it on the man's shoulder." I did so, and he smiled. "Then watch." We started to dance in small circles. He spun me out and then dipped me.

"Kiss her dude!" A guy yelled out. I smiled then he kissed me.

"SHANE!" "TESS!" Taylor yelled with Mitchie. Shane pulled back slowly.

"Mitchie I told you we were done." He said across the room. She laughed once like one of those I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that laugh.

"Taylor, we were hardly ever together. What are you doing here anyway? Wanted to see me. Well I don't give a care." Taylor's mouth flew open.

"You know her?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, we dated, now she is dating _him._" He said pointing his chin towards Shane.

"His name is Shane!" I yelled out. Shane put his hand on me and held me close to him.

"I used to date that douche. He dumped me this morning." Mitchie said. Wow, now who's a snot. Caitlyn just looked at Taylor and Mitchie and headed closer to Shane and I, so did everyone else. Looks like I got my camp back after all.

"Yo, Taylor, why don't you have Mitchie. You both are liars. You said that you would give me happiness, but you dumped me to go to Hollywood. Oh, and I saw you in that commercial, you sucked, big time. Mitchie lied to all of us last year. We got over it. But it still will haunt her." Taylor smiled instead of doing a fight with me, he leaned in to her and whispered something. Then he kissed her. Wow, like I care.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I leaned in closer to Mitchie. I don't care if she's hated.

"How about we give everyone a little show." I whispered and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3 good afternoon drama

**Chapter 3**

SORRY!! I got caught up in other stories and stuff, and then I looked at all of my stories and was like oh hey that is… Shoot! So now I am doing a quick chapter, don't hate me for it!

Taylor's POV

Love never Stops.

"You kiss good. I'm Taylor Brack, you are?" I said superior. First day and I kissed a hot girl!

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torrez." She responded sweetly.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said. She huffed out a breath like this is so unbelievable.

"I agree Caitlyn, unbelievable. I can't believe you Mitchie, we were friends. And you Taylor, I don't care about you, you are just some idiot I never cared about." Tess said.

"Tess, we were dating. I don't think that Shane was there for you when you got jacked by your mom." I responded smoothly. I saw her mouth drop. She started to stomp towards me in those retarded shoes of her.

"You know what! I am still getting "jacked" and for your information, we are getting along more lately. I hate you!" She screamed. I laughed and then her hand swiped across my face.

"OW!" I screamed at her.

"Ok, Tess, it's ok. Tyler, Mitchie-" Oh no that Shane guy didn't.

"It's Taylor, Shine." I replied cutting him off. I heard his jaw pop with anger.

"It's Shane, and get out of this lesson, now!" He said.

"Oh. Well, I just want to do one more thing to recall how special I made Tess feel." She suddenly stiffened. I took one step towards her and put my hands on her cheeks. _This will be fun_. Then I brought her lips to mine. After a while I heard Mitchie whispering something that sounded like, what the heck? I pulled away slowly.

"Taylor, out!" Tess said quietly.

"I'm going. You kissed back." I whispered. She seemed to choke on some words she wanted to throw out. Then, I stormed out.

Tess's POV

That kiss, it was… amazing! I held my breath. Tess can't have feelings for him. He dumped you for Hollywood.

"Ok, stop staring, let's get back to work. Mitchie, what are you gonna do?" Shane said. He grabbed my hand and pulled us in the ready stance.

"I'm gonna go to Taylor you-" She just put her hands up and then left.

"wow." I mouthed. "Ok, well let's all get going. Grab your partners guys!" I said with a smile. I kissed Shane once on the lips. He smiled.

"Ok, just move to the beat."

_After that class._

"Tess, I am so sorry." I got a lot of those from almost everyone. I put on a huge act that I was almost crying.

"Thanks. It was emotional you know. I mean, he just kissed me and he is crazy. They are crazy. They are meant to be I guess." I said with so much emotion in my voice, but forced the emotion to go to my eyes as well.

"Honey, calm down. It's okay. Maybe, maybe they can get to the point where they are made to leave." Shane whispered in my ear. That's exactly what's going to happen here at Camp Rock.

_Ok, short, I know. But I had to get this done in just a little bit and that is hard. I probably will do only a few more chapters only because I am just not feeling it for this story anymore. But anyway, please review, it reminds me this story is real and stuff, then it won't take as long to make. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note: Sorry!

Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the delay and stuff!!!! Ok, so don't be mad, but my internet has sort of stopped working for some reason, so I can't really update all that soon! I am so sorry guys! But, I will definitely update the second it is fixed! I'll have the next few chapters all ready and stuff, so thanks for reading. And again, sorry.


End file.
